disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Teach Your Children Well
Raven has a vision of her mother, Tanya, becoming their teacher and sure enough her vision comes true. Cory is excited to be left home alone for the first time. Synopsis Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea are in Mr. Lawler's English class when he announces that he has become the new principal. Max is dumbfounded and the other three discuss who will be their substitute for the rest of the week. Raven has a vision. It's Tanya Baxter. Just then, Tanya enters to deliver Raven's lunch and speaks with Mr. Lawler, letting it spill that she used to teach English. Mr. Lawler hires her to substitute. Back at home, Raven orders Cory to pretend to need Tanya at home so she won't go to work. Cory initially agrees for two dollars after Chelsea turned him down for a date, but decided not to after finding out all the fun things he could do alone. The next day at school, Tanya arrives and asks the class about Romeo and Juliet. No one answers so she singles out Raven. Raven quickly answers it. Tanya begins to read to read and Raven is embarrassed, but Max falls in love with her. Tanya begins to crack jokes, which everyone except Raven find funny. The school day ends and Raven celebrates. Tanya meets up with the group and tells them that Principal Lawler has offered her a permanent position. Raven is about to voice her disapprovement, but has a vision of Tanya saying she loves the job. Back at home, Cory is having fun alone with a conga line in his living room. Raven tells Chelsea why she's willing to deal with her mother for her happiness. Max pulls Raven away and tells her that she doesn't mind that that her mother has kids. Raven reminds him that she's married. Raven talks to a kid named Eric until Tanya interrupts the conversation, causing Eric to leave Raven. In class, Tanya tells the class that she is staying permanently. Raven writes down how much she hates it and hands it to Chelsea, who accidentally hands it in as homework. Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea stay after class and Eddie tries to get her to give the paper back, but it doesn't work. They leave and formulate a new plan. They reenter the school, but the class door is locked. Raven climbs in through the hole above the door, but Eddie and Chelsea are stuck distracting Principal Lawler while Raven hangs only inches above him. Lawler leaves and the three enter. Raven hangs while Eddie and Chelsea try to open the locked drawer in the desk. Raven comes down and helps them to move the desk. They carry it out of the building, passing a janitor with a dolly. The put the desk on the dolly while the janitor gives chase. The kids lose control and Raven is sent sliding out of control. They manage to stop it and continued pushing it until the wind up in front of Mr. Lawler. Raven tells him that they found it in the parking lot. Lawler opens the stuck drawer by banging on the top. Raven takes the note out discretely while the other two rap to distract him. Eddie takes the desk back with Mr. Lawler. Chelsea tells Raven to give her mother a chance, but Raven tells her al the reasons why it wouldn't work. They leave the stairs just as Tanya comes around, revealing she had heard everything. Back at the Baxter house, Tanya tells her about her life back in high school and how she understands how Raven feels with her mother at school. She decided to quit and if she ever gets back into teaching, it would be at a different school. Dramatis Personae Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter Guest Starring *Wesley Mann as Mr. Lawler *Chris Wiley as Eric *Brian Sites as Max *Gil Christner as Janitor Backround information and notes *Series regular Rondell Sheridan does not appear in this episode. 112 Category:That's So Raven